One type of compressor for a vapor compression system is generally referred to as a scroll compressor. Scroll compressors generally include a pair of scroll members which orbit relative to each other to compress a working fluid such as, but not limited to, air or a refrigerant. A typical scroll compressor includes a first, stationary scroll member having a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base, and a second, orbiting scroll member having a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. The spiral wraps of the first and second orbiting scroll members are interleaved, creating a series of compression chambers. The second, orbiting scroll member is driven to orbit the first, stationary scroll member by rotating a shaft. Some scroll compressors employ an eccentric pin on the rotating shaft that drives the second, orbiting scroll member.